List of Magician Spells
The following tables comprise the entirety of a Magician's spellbook, excluding spells gained through Class Mastery. 'Direct Damage' 'Nukes' 'Storms' *'Lava Wind', Hail Storm, Magma Storm, and Glacial Torrent are quest rewards. *'Cinder Storm' is a level 54 world drop. *'Blizzard' drops off of Xrags in Elephant Graveyard. *'Lightning Storm' drops off of bosses in Plane of Disease. 'Stones' These spells are available only if you choose Stone Path. *These spells create a usable item, similar to food or drink, but that functions like a direct damage spell when used. *The items created by these spells may be traded to other players. They are NO RENT LORE, meaning that they cannot be stored in a bank, and a player can only have one at a time. *The data for the power cost, cast time, and recast time refers firstly to the creation of the item, and then secondly to when using the created item itself. *'Frost Orb' is given instead of Scoria Stone if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Teledic's Frozen Heart' and Teledic's Chilling Breath are two out of three possible choices for the 60 EPIC quest reward. 'Elementals' *'Earth' and Fire pets attack once per round up to level 19, twice per round up til level 34, and four times per round thereafter. *'Air' and Water pets always attack once per round, regardless of level. *For classification purposes, note that''' Ghilan''' is a water elemental, Djinn is an air elemental, Badi is an earth elemental, and Efreet is a fire elemental. *'Summon Air Elemental' and Summon Ghilan are quest rewards. *There is also a special summoning known as Mud Paraelemental, derived from a limited charge item called Paraelemental Stone. Refer to the Elephant Graveyard 'class drops for more information. 'Pet Related 'Buffs' *'Motivate' is a quest reward. 'Heals' *'Infusion' is a quest reward. 'Marks' These spells are available only if you choose Pet Path. *'Shocking Mark' is given instead of Elemental Mark if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Magi'Kot's Good Breeding' and Magi'Kot's Sacrifical Training are two out of three possible choices for the 60 EPIC quest reward. 'Velocity' *+130 Movement Rate is actually faster than Spirit of the Wolf (+100). *Unlike Spirit of the Wolf, this does NOT break when your pet performs an offensive action (attacking). 'Utility Spells' 'Auras' These spells are "damage shields", buffs that deal damage to melee attackers when they hit a shielded target. 'Drinks' These spells create 4 consumables that grant power over time like any normal drink item purchased from a vendor. *'Drinks' can be traded to other players, but are NO RENT. *These items are removed from a character's inventory when it logs out. *The power cost, cast time, and recast time shown here are based on the phase spells and mana stone spells that they replaced, and therefor may be incorrect, however personal memory suggests that it is accurate. *'Summon Sparkling Cider' is a quest reward. *'Summon Fine Red Wine' is a 60 EPIC quest reward. Magicians may choose it at the expense of their normal path reward if they wish. 'Roots' 'Invisibility' *'Improved Invisibility' is a quest reward'.' *'Superior Invisibility' is a level 51 world drop. Magicians also have a unique spell called Phase Ring which creates an item baring the same name that can be traded to other players: *'Phase Ring' (item) is NO RENT. 'Endure Fire' *'Endure Fire' is a quest reward. *This spell may scale with your level. (Unverified) *There is also a 0 cost CM called Pet Endure Fire, which may indicate that this spell does not function normally (or at all) when cast on pets. 'Weapons' These spells create weapons that have damaging proc effects on hit. *The weapons created by these spells can be traded to other players. They are NO RENT LORE. *These items cease to exist for any player when they log out. *'Burning Phase Staff' and Electric Phase Staff are quest rewards.